


Capullos de Plástico

by HelenaKey



Category: Sr. Ávila (HBO)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Study, Español | Spanish, Female-Centric, Forensics, Gen, Mentions of Murder, Mexico City, Mobsters Action, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Power Battles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaKey/pseuds/HelenaKey
Summary: Después de la muerte del Sr. Ávila, Iván y Ana hacen lo que pueden para continuar con el negocio. Una noche, mientras su subalterna prepara un cuerpo para el entierro, Iván le habla sobre sus planes para el futuro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he sido una fanática de Sr. Ávila. Desde la primera vez que la vi me encantó, y con el tiempo ha llegado a convertirse en una de mis series favoritas. Termine la tercera temporada hace poco, y decidí escribir esto para lidiar con este horrible no saber de si va a tener continuación o no xD Sé que no es el tipo de serie de la que normalmente se escribe fanfiction (por qué no es gringa, jaja) pero ¿qué puedo decir? La inspiración me llegó y tenía que hacer algo con ella. Si por casualidad alguien llega a leer esto espero que les guste y, por favor, dejen feedback :)

Mantener el negocio después del retiro del Sr. Ávila fue más fácil de lo que habían imaginado. Los clientes habituales seguían frecuentando la funeraria, y los _imanes_ aún se las arreglaban para atraer nuevos inversores, a pesar de la férrea competencia que representaban los demás Señores, ahora que los lazos del Consejo eran tan controvertidos. Iván los atendía a todos diligentemente, como solía hacerlo cuando el Sr. Ávila se hastiaba de sus obligaciones como jefe y le delegaba el mando. En caso de que el arreglo concerniese al negocio y un _operador_ fuese requerido, se apresuraba en enviarle la información a quien considerará pertinente y esperaba que el contrato se realizase sin complicaciones. Cuando el cliente, por el contrario, ignoraba el verdadero propósito de la funeraria y servicios mortuorios eran solicitados, el trabajo pasaba a Ana.

Al contrario de su antiguo jefe, Iván estaba mejor dotado cuando se trataba de mantener relaciones diplomáticas de calidad. Aún si inicialmente las noticias de su ascenso generaron cierta sorpresa colectiva, los demás Señores parecían complacidos con su nuevo homólogo, y solo se necesitó una promesa de lealtad de su parte para cesar las hostilidades entre el Consejo. Por ello, Ana no podía evitar sentirse aliviada. Aunque lamentaba la muerte del Sr. Ávila, entendía que su carácter rebelde los había metido a todos en problemas que podrían haber sido fácilmente evitados, y que bien podrían haberles costado la vida. Eso, en conjunto con su amarga historia familiar, le había dado razones suficientes para resentirlo.

Ese día, el trabajo había sido poco. Por la mañana llegó el cuerpo de una mujer, y ya que el entierro debía realizarse a primera hora del día siguiente, Ana estuvo todo el día preparándolo para el ataúd. Se apellidaba Lozano, y había muerto por una extraña forma de cáncer de piel. Su marido había contratado los servicios de la funeraria hacia un par de semanas, después de que el doctor le advirtiese que debido a su enfermedad le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Era bonita. Demasiado joven como para morir por causas naturales.

Quizás en el pasado a Ana le habría afectado tener que preparar el cuerpo de una persona tan joven (alguien que, a juzgar por las apariencias, tenía toda una vida por delante), pero todos sus años en el negocio le habían enseñado que la muerte poco tiene que ver con la razón o la vejez. Simplemente llega, como si de mala suerte se tratará; tan lista para asediar a un anciano decrépito como a un niño en su cuna. Hacía tiempo que Ana había aprendido a respetar sus decisiones.

Como de costumbre, Iván la ayudó a sacar el cuerpo de su capullo de plástico y a ponerlo en le mesa de autopsia. Su nueva posición como Señor no le había impedido seguirla asistiendo con las pequeñas tareas que, siendo el único personal médico de la funeraria, Ana no podía realizar sola. Cosas triviales, como meter el cuerpo en su ataúd antes de llevarlo a los dolientes, o deshacerse de los restos de la autopsia después de una succión de órganos. A Ana le habría gustado poder contar con un ayudante, y así no tener que molestar al Señor cada vez que necesitase mover algo pesado de lugar, pero por el momento eso parecía improbable.

La reticencia de Iván a confiarle los secretos del negocio a extraños no le permitía contratar nuevos empleados, a pesar de que claramente estaba en necesidad no solo de subalternos, sino también de un consejero. Siempre había sido desconfiado, la reciente traición de Linares lo había hecho caer en actitudes que rozaban la paranoia. Manejaba la información de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho antes. Después del retiro del Sr. Ávila y su inesperado ascenso, Iván se tomó el tiempo de investigar a todos los empleados de la funeraria antes de reanudar operaciones. Ni siquiera los _imanes_ más antiguos se habían salvado del escrutinio; mucho menos los policías y los _operadores._ Ana tenía la certeza de que incluso ella había estado bajo sospechas.

El tiempo de alarma, por suerte, pasó, y cuando ningún traidor fue descubierto después de las investigaciones, los contratos comenzaron a llegar. Las primeras tres semanas fueron difíciles, pero llenas de entusiasmo. Había una nueva administración, y las políticas de la compañía prometían cambiar. Los procesos se volvieron más cuidadosos, más eficientes y más apegados a las reglas. En lo posible, se buscó reparar las relaciones con el Consejo que Ávila había roto tan imprudentemente. El orden no había sido restaurado del todo, y por el momento el único aliado confiable que parecía quedarles era la Señora Santamaría, pero teniendo en cuenta el desastre en el que se encontraban, las cosas podrían haber sido peor. Por lo menos, ya nadie ofrecía dinero por sus cabezas.

 

* * *

 

En las noches, cuando los clientes se retiraban y la funeraria cerraba sus puertas, Iván entraba y salía de la sala de autopsias a su antojo; sin tener que preocuparse por dejar a un inversor esperando. A veces, pasaba para darle a Ana un recado o alguna indicación; otras, se sentaba a un lado de la mesa de operaciones para, en silencio, verla trabajar. Algo parecía atraerle acerca de la preparación de cadáveres, a pesar de que no era un oficio que él mismo estuviese inclinado a practicar. Sus talentos, excepcionales como eran, no yacían en la veneración de cuerpos, sino en su creación. La muerte era su negocio, después de todo. Sin embargo, Iván parecía sentir cierta curiosidad por el rito del que Ana formaba parte; por la adoración que se le da a los hombres una vez se les es quitada la vida.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, Ana probablemente no lo habría dejado mirar. Había conocido a muchos en el negocio que sentían una atracción enfermiza por los muertos, y la mera idea de dejar a ese tipo de personas ver a sus clientes le repugnaba. Porque eso eran, después de todo. Los clientes de Iván eran seres impetuosos, con voces y voluntades propias, que no dudaban al momento de defenderse de un golpe o un insulto; pero los de ella eran silenciosos, taciturnos; indefensos ante cualquier maquinación que los vivos pudiesen formular contra ellos. Ana sentía que dejar de protegerlos era, de cierta forma, traicionar su confianza.

Afortunadamente, el silencio de Iván al verla atender cadáveres no era lúbrico, sino respetuoso, y eso la había llevado a hacer excepciones cuando de él se trataba.

Esa noche, fue a verla trabajar otra vez. La observaba, bebiendo de un vaso de whiskey añejo, mientras ella maquillaba los labios sin color de la difunta. Había estado limpiándola y vistiéndola todo el día, y ahora solo faltaba hacerle el cabello y la cosmética. Era pelirroja, pero tenía raíces castañas difíciles de disimular; Ana tendría que ser cuidadosa al momento de aplicar el tinte, pues si se equivocaba y el color no era el correcto, no tendría tiempo para repararlo. Estaba considerando si debía pintarle las uñas o si sería mejor solo limárselas cuando notó que desde hacía un rato Iván no decía nada. Extrañada, volteó a mirarlo.

Estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio donde se guardaban los utensilios; la mirada perdida en algún lugar distante entre la mugre de las baldosas. Su bebida yacía, olvidada, a un lado del cincel de cráneo. Parecía cansado. Sus pómulos y mandíbula se veían demacrados, y arrugas habían aparecido en lo que hacía solo un par de semanas había sido piel tersa. Ana no tenía que preguntarse el por qué. Los últimos meses tampoco habían sido amables con ella. Iván era un hombre eficiente y ambicioso, y aunque eso no era per se un defecto, su carácter obsesivo no le permitía ser indulgente con nadie; ni siquiera consigo mismo. Quizás su puesto de jefe, más que llenarlo, le pesaba.

“¿Estás bien?” Ana habló sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo. Tanteando, tomó la  manguera de presión que colgaba a un lado de la mesa de autopsias y dejó el agua caer sobre el cabello de la Sra. Lozano. Lentamente, los restos del tinte comenzaron a deslizarse por el lavabo, como un torrente color carmín. El rojo le sentaba bien.

“¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?” Fue la respuesta que recibió, y por algún motivo, la voz de Iván le sonó lejana; como si estuviesen a millas de distancia y no frente a frente, separados solo por unos cuantos metros. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿En la Señora Santamaría, quizás? ¿En los Apóstoles? ¿En algún contrato? Todas parecían respuestas igual de probables. Últimamente, había más razones que menos para quedarse pensando; como ausente, en el dilema de turno.

“Estás muy callado.” Respondió ella, pasando una peineta de dientes delgados entre el cabello de la Sra. Lozano. A su derecha, el agua seguía corriendo; lamiendo suavemente la superficie blanca del lavabo, para quitar las manchas de tinte.

“Estaba pensando…”

“¿En qué?”

Iván volteó a mirarla con cautela. Había una gravedad en su semblante que Ana no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Cierto recelo hacía brillar sus pequeños ojos oscuros. ¿Hasta este punto habían llegado sus sospechas? ¿Ya ni si quiera ella era digna de ser su confidente? Algo en la idea la hizo apretar los puños, sutilmente, alrededor del cabello mojado. Al final, para su consuelo, Iván decidió hablar.  

“En quién presidirá el Consejo, ahora que el Sr. Ávila está… indispuesto.”  Las palabras fueron cuidadosamente escogidas, como si temiera tildar al Señor de _muerto_ en voz alta. Ana se preguntó por qué. En más de una ocasión Iván le había dado a conocer sus deseos de jubilar al deficiente sucesor de Moreira, aun cuando su ascenso como Señor de Señores se había vuelto inminente. En su momento, incluso fue tan lejos como para solicitar cierta _colaboración_ de su parte. ¿Quizás se arrepentía, ahora que sus deseos se habían visto cumplidos? Ana lo dudaba. Iván no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba asediar por la culpa. Precavido como era, quizás no estaba listo para cantar victoria tan pronto.

“Creo que te estás adelantando.” Le dijo, acercándose al escritorio para sacar un secador de cabello. Iván se apartó, llevándose el whiskey consigo, para dejarle abrir los cajones. “Los Señores están felices trabajando por su cuenta, y solo la Sra. Santamaría sigue en contacto. Quizás el Consejo no vuelva a reunirse.” Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Ana se preguntó si había sido aconsejable decirlas frente a Iván. Si había algo que al hombre le molestaba más que la desinformación, era la ruptura del orden.

“Tienen que hacerlo. Esas son las reglas.” Al hablar, Iván casi sonó resentido; si la mera idea de que el Consejo de Señores se disolviese fuese un insulto para él. Ana apretó los labios, como para no reír, y volvió al lado de la Sra. Lozano. Solo faltaba hacerle las uñas y secarle el cabello. Todavía no era muy tarde; aún podía arreglárselas para salir antes de que dieran las ocho.  

“No todos siguen las reglas como tú, Iván.” Le recordó, conectando el secador a un enchufe bajo la mesa de autopsias. A esto, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Iván se quedó en silencio, como sopesando lo que acababa de decirle y Ana continuó con la preparación del cuerpo.

Secarle y cepillarle el cabello le tomó alrededor de veinte minutos, y necesito otros quince para arreglarle las uñas. En vez de pintarlas de algún color extravagante, se decidió por un esmalte transparente que las hacía brillar bajo la luz. Siempre le era más difícil ocultar los roces de la muerte cuando la causa era una enfermedad; despiadadas como son, hacían a los cadáveres más tiernos lucir como harapos viejos. Cuando su trabajo estaba casi terminado, y solo le faltaba hacerle el resto del maquillaje, a Ana se lo ocurrió preguntar algo más.  

“¿Por qué?” Dijo, casi sin pensarlo. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que, hecha después de tanto silencio y con un lenguaje tan vago, su pregunta resultaba más bien confusa. Cuando Iván volteó a mirarla, haciendo un sonido con la garganta que parecía indicar su incomprensión, Ana decidió reformularla. “¿Por qué preguntas por el puesto? ¿Quieres tenerlo?”

No respondió de inmediato. Se acercó a la mesa de autopsias y se reclinó sobre ella, observando el cuerpo de la Sra. Lozano con extraña fijeza. Se arremangó el traje y apartó, casi con reverencia, un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de la muerta. “Alguien tiene que poner el orden.” Dijo de repente, sin levantar la mirada. “Alguien que conozca las reglas, y no las rompa a su conveniencia, como el Señor solía hacerlo…”

“¿Crees que ese puedes ser tú?” El escepticismo fue, tal vez, demasiado evidente en su voz. Iván levantó la mirada, retirando su mano del cuerpo, y la miró con osados ojos oscuros. Algo le dijo a Ana callase (quizá el miedo, quizá la aprensión) pero casi contra su propia voluntad, siguió hablando.

“A penas puedes arreglártelas como Señor de una funeraria. ¿Crees que estás listo para ser Señor de Señores?” Preguntó, sin apartar la vista. Al principio, tuvo la impresión de que Iván se molestaría; que de alguna forma encontraría algo en su flagrante verdad ofensivo. Se equivocó. Ante la desconfianza de su subalterna, el nuevo Señor parecía imperturbable.

“Quizá… con el tiempo.” Dijo, casi indiferente; como si la posibilidad de escalar en las jerarquías del negocio se le estuviese presentando por primera vez, y no supiese que hacer con ella. Ana lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar. Impasible, aplicó un último toque de color en las mejillas de a Sra. Lozano, y se dio media vuelta para volver al escritorio. Diligentemente, comenzó a guardar los utensilios de autopsia en sus respectivos cajones.

“El tiempo no tiene nada que ver.” Murmuró, esta vez, sin temor a ser oída. Detrás de ella, Iván rio amargamente; sin responder nada.

 


End file.
